User talk:Legoace342
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Atlantis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Legoace342 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 17:31, June 17, 2010 Good Luck, New Divers I am glad to command a ship as advanced as this. Ask any questions you must. I wish you all good luck at finding Atlantis. -The Captain Captain LegoAce Speedman"Blub Blub Blub" 16:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) W3llc0m3 70 l3g0 4tl4n71s w1k1. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 22:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. How can I make a sig on this wiki? How can I sig on this wiki in the first place? I can't use my old sig. just transfer your sig by copping the code thats what I did. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 22:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) It's because I have in my preferences. Also, I know why you haven't put the proper code in your sig. I'm sure SSgtGriffin won't care once I tell him why. My sig works on Lego Adventures Wiki and MLN Wiki but not here. Captain LegoAce Speedman"Blub Blub Blub" 16:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) sigexpand code doesn't work on mine or here for some dumb reason just to let ya know. ƑƖƐx217 (admin)♦Talk♦ ♦ Edits! 23:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) and sarge doesn't know its just . ƑƖƐx217 (admin)♦Talk♦ ♦ Edits! 23:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Thanks! How did you fix that? My preferences are fixed, thanks. Never mind, I have to use Nosubst so my sig won't be a huge chunk. It works in Lego Adventures Wiki though. I don't think I'll join this Wiki. I'll see you at your wiki though! Good bye. I'm back! Captain LegoAce Speedman"Blub Blub Blub" 16:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :You have Rollback Duty Now. Brickset I Was Just Wondering: Are you a User on Brickset? If So, My Name is "Crt2" & NOBODY's is "I Like Lego". No. What's it like? Well it has Up yo date news from all country's, you can record your sets, post reviews, and even make friends. --NOBODY (We mean the user) Play Into the Unknown! Category:sig 23:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I just checked it out; looks interesting. Finally a site that you can see LEGO set news without hoping for a VEEEERY out of date LEGO Club magazine to come. Those things are a joke, never have the new stuff when it comes out. And unfortunately, I have to use a code on MLN Wiki in my sig so that my sig won't be a huge chunk of code; and this wiki doesn't have that template. if you want me to sig with 4 tildes then here: 23:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, Just Tell Me/Us When you Have an Account so I Can Be your Freind. Oh Yeah, If You Have to use a Template That We Don't have, Create a Copy of the Template Here. Under a Page Called, "Template:Whatever." Okay, I will. I didn't know if I should. I copied and fixed one. My sig should work: 20:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! SIG WORKS!!!!! 20:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Pic Look at This Picture I Found of you! Starting up again I was wondering if you still wanted to edit here. I will devote my extra hour on Thursday and Tuesday's here. So I just wondered if you wanted to start contributing again. --NOBODY (We mean the user) Play Into the Unknown! Category:sig 23:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well there's really nothing to do here. But I check by. 00:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, here's one question: What color do u more like: The light-green or the yellow (I mean on the swim suits)? Yellow is good, but only if it is use sparingly ith balck. I like the light green with the dark grey though. Yeah, I like the green more. Captain LegoAce Speedman"Blub Blub Blub" 04:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC)